The Life Of A Demigod
by Bennett 99
Summary: No one said things would be easy once you know the truth. Once Tyler found out who...or what he was, his life would change completely. A new life with people like him...a new home...friends...and oh yeah, parents who are GODS.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'd like to explain a few things really quick. 1. This is my first time writing something in a LONG time, so bear with me. 2. This is my first time taking a crack at a Percy Jackson FF, so bear with me. 3. These are my own characters but I will be making references to Percy, Annabeth, etc...and yes bear with me. A little about why I'm writing this...well, I love mythology. Took 2 years of Latin in high school...Read all of the PJ books and the new series too. (Not touching the Egyptian one...don't care for it.) So yeah, thanks for reading that little explanation and I hope you enjoy. PS- This isn't one long chapter by chapter story. I'm hopefully going to try to make my own little series if you guys like them enough. Enjoy.**

* * *

As he waited for the test results with his mom, Tyler McClain looked frantically out of the window. The heat was wave that was affecting the Cincinnati area made Tyler wish he could be swimming in the Little Miami River with the rest of his friends. Instead, he and his mom Catherine were sitting at Christ Hospital to determine what was wrong with him. Tyler, going into the 6th grade, had trouble focusing during class and on top of that, reading came hard for him. He would come home from school and tell his mom or drunk and distant stepdad that the words were jumbled to him. It wasn't until he failed out of his 4th school that Catherine took him to get checked out.

Tyler turned his attention to the waiting room, where a kid his age was sitting with an older dude, who Tyler guessed was his dad, while reading a magazine. He couldn't read the title, but on the cover was a statue of a dude riding a wave with a three point pitch fork. The kid looked up from reading and the two made eye contact. The kid just smiled and went back to reading. After two hours of waiting, the psychologist finally emerged from his office.

"Ms. McClain, if you and Tyler will join me for a moment." The psychologist said.

Tyler groaned as he took one more look outside before standing up with his mom to follow the psychologist. Before entering his office, he took one more look at the kid and his father, who were both simultaneously looking at him as well. The kid smiled and looked back down at the magazine, while the father kept studying him closer and closer.

"_Do I have something on my face_" Tyler thought as he quickly turned towards his mom and the psychologist.

The psychologist was an old looking man that reminded Tyler of Santa Clause. He was a rather large man with a long white beard, red cheeks, and smelled like cinnamon, which made Tyler a bit nauseous, and a name tag that read "A.S. ." Entering his office, Tyler saw the typical symbol of medicine, which was the two snakes around a staff, on the wall. He also noticed one on his desk. It was so lifelike and for a moment, Tyler could've sworn that the snakes were moving. Before he could say anything to his mom, the psychologist gestured them to take a seat.

"So we finished our tests with your son and well…we have some bad news." Dr. Clepius said with a frown as he opened Tyler's file.

"Oh God. I knew it! How long do I have, doc?" Tyler screamed as beads of sweat fell down his face; tears shortly followed.

"No no no, son. You're going to be absolutely fine! You're not going to die. You just have well…Ms. McClain, maybe you should be the one to tell him." Dr. Clepius said as he handed her the file. "I'll leave you two alone for a little bit while I go check on my other patients."

And with a click of the door closing, it was just him and his mom…alone…staring at each other in complete awkward silence. After a few minutes have passed and Ms. McClain looking at the file and then back at him, Tyler finally snapped.

"Well?! What is wrong with me, mom?" He said as he tightly clinched the arm rests of his rather comfortable leather seat.

"There's really no easy way to say this, sweetie. I'm just going to say it. You have dyslexia." She said as she closed the file.

"Mom…I have no idea what dyslexia is." Tyler said, calming down a little bit.

"Okay, how do I put this? Here, take this file and read what's inside and tell me what you see." Catherine said as she gloomily handed him the file.

Tyler took the file, but stared at him mom. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off about her. Tyler knew she was a little sad about his condition but there was something else, but he couldn't figure it out. After a few minutes have passed, he finally opened up the file. Inside the cover was his picture from when he first entered the clinic a few days ago. Tyler grinned at how horrible his picture was. If anyone else saw it, he'd tell them that the photographer took it too earlier, not giving him time to react. After letting a small giggle, he finally looked at the sentences. Almost immediately, the words started jumbling around. It started off slow and then the letters quickly started spinning, giving him a headache. Getting frustrated, he threw the file on the floor.

"Tyler!" Catherine yelled in surprise.

"I'm sorry. The letters…they wouldn't stop moving." Tyler said as he bent down and picked up his file.

"Sweetie, that's what dyslexia does. That's one of the symptoms. You've got a reading disability. But there is one more thing." Catherine said hesitantly.

"Oh well that's just great! What else could there be?" Tyler demanded.

"You also have ADHD." Catherine said as she put her hand on his knee for comfort.

"Well that I'm not really too surprised about." Tyler said with a small grin.

"Wait, so you're not upset?" Catherine asked, rather taken back by her son's response.

"I mean, yeah. I have dyslexia, which I still don't fully get, but I told you and Dave that I might have ADHD a while ago." Tyler said as he handed his mom the file again and stood up.

Just as his mom was about to say something, Dr. Clepius walked in. Instantly, the room smelled like cinnamon again.

"So how did he take it, Ms. McClain?" He said cheerfully, which was kind of strange given the circumstances.

"He handled having ADHD quite fine, but dealing with dyslexia will take some time I'm afraid." Catherine said as she stood up to shake his hand.

"These things will take time. Don't worry, Tyler! You are a special young boy." Dr. A.S. Clepius said with a big smile. He didn't shake Ms. McClain's hand however. He just smiled and sat down behind his desk.

"Now if you don't mind, I have some very important things to take care of. Please check with my assistant, Ace, on the way out. It was a pleasure meeting you two. Have a great day." He said before focusing on the new files that somehow appeared on his desk.

* * *

Tyler and Catherine said goodbye and headed into the lobby to check out. While his mom stood at the checkout window, talking to the assistant, whose name tag read Ace So, Tyler looked back outside. The father and son were no longer in the lobby, which eased his mind as he watched the Cincinnati traffic fly by. He was so focused that he didn't even hear his mom call his name. Something caught his eye, though. Standing across the street at the bus stop stood a woman in a white dress. Her blonde hair glistened in the summer sun, but her eyes were dark as night. What Tyler found scarier was that she was looking right at him. She smiled, revealing a set of fangs, which Tyler didn't know to be afraid of or laugh.

"_I hope she knows that Halloween isn't for a few months._" He thought to himself as he continued to look out of the window. However, the woman was still there.

"_There had to have been at least three or four buses that passed and she hasn't stepped foot onto one._" He continued to say in his head.

He was so focused on the woman that he screamed once he felt his mom grab his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Tyler? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said with a smile.

Tyler's heart was beating faster than the world's fastest drummer. The color on his face has flushed from a rather dark tan to pale.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Can we go now? I want to go swimming with my friends already." Tyler said as he collected himself.

"Yeah, we can go now." Catherine said as she picked up her purse.

Tyler, still catching his breath, took one more look out of the window, hoping to see the woman one more time, but she has vanished.

"She finally must've got onto a bus." He said out loud.

"What was that, Tyler?" Catherine asked with a smile as she held the door open for him.

"Nothing, mom. Let's go." Tyler said as he and him mom left the office.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Again, this is my first time writing in awhile and my first PJ story. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who read the first chapter. Again, this is my first crack at a PJ series so bear with me. I hope you enjoy chapter two. Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

"So how are you holding up, Tyler?" Catherine said as she drove up I-71.

Ever since the two left Christ Hospital, reality finally struck Tyler. However, he wasn't going to let something like dyslexia stop him. All Tyler wanted to do was go swimming in the river with his friends. A few years ago, Tyler and his friend Nick were going hiking on one of the many trails when they stopped for a few minutes to rest. It was a peaceful spring afternoon at the time; the temperature was in the mid to high 80s and the boys were sweating like dogs. Nick and Tyler walked over to the edge of the river and started skipping rocks across the small current. Further down the river, the current picked up. Passing the two were a couple of canoes and a few kayaks.

"_Do you want to go swimming?_" Nick asked as he bent over and put his hands in the water.

"_In the river?_" Tyler asked nervously as he looked at the current.

"_Yeah! Come on. It's hot outside. We'll only stay in for a few minutes, and then we'll head home._" Nick said as he took off his sweat-soaked shirt, shoes, and socks.

Tyler quickly did the same and the two started inching their way into the cold, yet refreshing river. There was something else about the river that felt great to him. While Nick looked relaxed from it, Tyler felt different. He felt stronger. The two spent their time splashing people in canoes as the afternoon continued. After several hours in the sun and the river, the two pruned boys slowly climbed out and dried off before heading back home.

"_Dude, that felt great! Let's go back soon...you, me, and the others._" Nick said as he started walking down the trail.

Tyler nodded in agreement as he followed. The two of them and their friends returned to the river frequently to cool off from the heat or just to escape their lives for a few hours. They'd try different parts of the river until they settled on an area with a fallen tree that gave enough room for them to dive in and the water deeper than 12 feet. Nick brought a rope swing for them to use and since then, that was their permanent spot.

"Tyler? Did you hear me?" Catherine asked, breaking Tyler's flashback.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm okay." Tyler said bluntly.

He didn't want to talk about his issues any longer, so quickly changed subjects.

"So hey mom. I know you've told me over a thousand times, but I just want to know. Describe dad to me and how you two met." Tyler said as he turned his head to face his mom, who let out a sigh.

"Tyler…" She began to say, as if she wanted to just drop the subject, but she let out another sigh. "Well, it was 13 years ago and I was studying for my doctorate in Marine biology at the University of Miami in Florida. My professor, three other students, and I took a trip just south of the Keys to study the Bottlenose dolphin. The water was so clear that you could almost see the bottom. Well, we were all getting the equipment set up in our boat when an unsuspected storm popped up. Our boat swayed violently until it tipped over. My professor and the other three were trapped in the cabin, while I was thrown overboard. Our boat quickly sank and none of the others made it out. However, just as fast as the storm came, it was gone! The sad thing is that I was miles from the coast in any direction, but I couldn't just stay where I was so I started to swim. It was easy losing track of time when you're swimming. I was getting weaker and weaker until I couldn't swim anymore. My energy level was gone, but before I blacked out, I saw a man emerging from the water. He had short brown hair and his eyes were green. The next thing I remember was waking up on a beach with him sitting right next to me. After that, just minor details until BOOM, you were born." Catherine finally finished with a small smile.

"Well, what happened to him?" Tyler asked.

Catherine avoided the question and the two fell silent again as she continued to drive home.

* * *

Before Catherine completely turned off the car in their driveway, Tyler quickly jumped out and sprinted towards the Little Miami River. He's been anticipating this all day and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way. As he ran down the trail, the sound of the currents lifted him up even more; the shade of the trees and just the smell of nature was overwhelming. This was Tyler's favorite place to be.

"Finally!" Tyler thought as he made it to his spot.

The warm breeze sent chills down his spine as Tyler started to get undressed.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm-" Tyler said but was cut off when he looked up.

His friends weren't there. A little hurt, Tyler decided to go in anyways. Grabbing onto the rope swing, he swung and dismounted into the lukewarm river. He wasn't going to let his friends ruin his relaxation. Around him, he could see the occasional jogger running by or a group of deer grazing.

"This is the life." Tyler said as he floated on his back.

Just as he was getting more comfortable, a low hissing sound came from behind a rather large oak tree.

"SNAKE!" Tyler said as he stumbled in the water.

"_Tyler…Tyler McClain. I've come to destroy you._" A voice said from behind the same oak tree.

"Very funny, Nick. Come out already." Tyler said as he calmed down.

He immediately regretted saying those words as he was expecting to see his best friend immerge. Instead, the woman that was staring at him from across the street revealed herself. Her eyes were still as dark as night, but Tyler could make out her red pupils, which actually made her a lot more scary then he thought.

"Hello Mr. McClain." She said in a sly accent.

Tyler was too stunned to figure out what accent she had. His hands and legs were trembling.

"How…how do you know my name? Did my mom put you up to this?" Tyler said as he finally worked up the nerve to speak.

The woman smiled, revealing her fangs again.

"_Great…those aren't fake fangs._" Tyler said to himself as the woman moved her blonde hair out of her face.

"No, dear boy. No one put me up to this. You see, I've been hunting you since I picked up your scent." She said with a small laugh.

Tyler lifted his armpit and took a whiff.

"Do I smell that bad?" Tyler asked with confusion.

The woman laughed an even louder, yet darker laugh.

"Oh Mr. McClain, you've got a sense of humor. Too bad you won't be around much longer." The woman said as she began to cross the river.

Tyler didn't know what was scarier; the fact that the woman was coming towards him or the fact that she wasn't even touching the water. As she made it to the middle, the woman extended her hand with her nails becoming claws.

"_I'm going to die…I'm going to die…I AM GOING TO DIE!_" Tyler thought as beads of sweat fell from his head.

He wanted to run, but the thought of the woman froze him in place. As the woman continued to get closer, Tyler saw two people immerge to his right and to his surprise, it was the boy and his father from Christ Hospital, except they were dressed in a weird way. In a few seconds, the two stood next to him with swords drawn. Finally, Tyler began to move. He turned his head at the boy first. He was about Tyler's height with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was about average built. Then Tyler turned towards the father and was almost taken back.

"_The man was a horse…a man horse!_" Tyler screamed in his head.

"You…and you." Tyler slowly said as he pointed at the two.

"No time for introductions at the moment." The man-horse said.

"Well isn't this delightful. Three meals for me." The woman said with a laugh as she was almost in arm's length away.

Tyler completely forgot about her as these two arrived. But before he had time to react, the man-horse and the boy leaped into action. The woman hissed as her two attackers surrounded her. The boy swung his sword at her, only to be parried by her claws.

"_Is that even possible?_" Tyler said as he continued to watch.

As the fight continued, joggers started running by. They looked over, smiled, and just ran along.

"_How…how did they just run by and pretend not to notice?_" Tyler screamed in his head.

Finally, the man-horse and the boy brought the woman down to her knees in exhaustion.

"Tyler, come over here." The man-horse said.

Not wanting to deal with his rage, Tyler went. He too wanted to know how the man-horse knew his name but he didn't want to ask. The man-horse and the boy held the woman's hands in restraint as she spat, cursed, and hissed at them. As Tyler approached, she stopped and smiled at him.

"They're leaving you to kill me? So the young hero has come!" The woman said.

"Wait, what?" Tyler asked.

"There's no time, son. This woman will break free at any moment." The man-horse said. "Take this and kill her."

The man quickly reached into his vest pocket and grabbed something and tossed it to Tyler. He looked down and was dumbfounded. It was an ordinary pen.

"You want me to kill her…with a pen?" Tyler asked as if he was insulted.

"Click the pen and shut up." The boy said as he pulled the woman's arms tighter, making her wail and hiss in pain.

Tyler quickly clicked the top and instantly, the pen transformed into a bronze sword. Not knowing what to say, he just looked at the sword and then to the man-horse.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill her!" The boy yelled.

Tyler lifted the blade and watched as the woman's expression changed from a smile to worry. The man-horse and the boy pulled on her arms tightly as Tyler swung the sword. The blade cut through her like she was paper and instantly, the woman turned into a yellow dust. The current of the river carried it down.

"_That can't be good for the environment._" Tyler said as he watched the dust churn in the current.

The three made it back to shore and the sword went back into a pen. Tyler was filled with question after question.

"Who are you people…and what was she?" Tyler finally asked.

The man-horse started first.

"I am Chiron, protector of demigods and counselor of Camp Half-Blood." The man-horse said.

"Wait…Chiron as in Mythology Chiron?" Tyler asked.

"The very same." Man-horse…Chiron said with a smile.

"I'm Alex Logan, certified bad ass and naturally good looking." The boy said with a smile.

"_Someone's conceited_…" Tyler said in his head.

"So who or what was she? Am I going to jail for killing her?" He pointed down the river.

"She is a nasty little thing. We call her a Lamia." Chiron said as he too looked down the river.

"A what?" Tyler asked as he scratched his head.

"Another form of a vampire." Alex said as he picked up a backpack and put some things in there.

"I thought vampires were only in movies or only came out at night!" Tyler said.

"You've been watching too many Twilight movies, haven't you?" Alex said with a laugh.

"What? No!" Tyler protested as he started to get embarrassed.

"Relax. I'm just kidding, but there are different kinds of them. The Lamia likes to feed on kids." Alex said as he flung the backpack over his back.

"She said she picked up my scent…" Tyler said as he looked at Chiron.

"I wouldn't blame her. You smell awful!" Alex said with a laugh.

"Enough, Alex. And yes she did. However, it wasn't your odor. You have a different scent. I'll explain later, but we need to get you out of here." Chiron said as he looked around the woods, as if he was expecting more to appear.

"Where? Two boys and a man-horse can't really go anywhere without being noticed." Tyler said in protest.

"Centaur, actually and yes we can. Just trust me." Chiron said as he began leading the two down the trail back to Tyler's house.

"_This must be a dream…_" Tyler thought as they continued to walk.

* * *

After several minutes, they immerged onto Tyler's street. Dave, Tyler's step-dad, was mowing the lawn. His beer belly was hanging out and the sun was reflecting off of his receding hairline.

"How is that dude not on the cover of People's Magazine as the sexiest man alive?" Alex said with a laugh.

Tyler couldn't help but laugh too. Dave was the definition of sex appeal after all. After a few more jokes, the three approached his house. Dave has moved to the backyard so they didn't have to worry about him.

"Now Tyler, I know this is hard but you need to say goodbye to your mom. It's safer this way." Chiron said as he put his hand on Tyler's shoulders.

"Wait, I can't leave my mom. She's the only thing I have in this world." Tyler protested.

"Trust me. She'll be okay." Chiron said assuring.

Tyler didn't know why he wasn't going to trust a man-horse and a joker, but after what happened at the river, he didn't have much of a choice. Tyler opened the front door and walked inside.

"Mom? Mom…MOM!" Tyler yelled.

"I'm upstairs, sweetie." Catherine said cheerfully.

Tyler rushed up the stairs. He found his mom folding his laundry and putting them on his bed. It took several minutes until he finally said anything, but he found the courage and a bit of sanity and told his mom everything that has happened.

"I know, sweetheart." Catherine said as she paused from folding.

"What do you mean you know?" Tyler asked.

"I'll explain later, but it is important that you go with them. Think of it like summer camp." Catherine said as she smiled at him, a tear falling down his cheek.

"So I'm just supposed to go with two strangers I've just met today? Real good parental skills, mom." Tyler said as he crossed his arms.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Tyler. This is the only time when I'd condone going with strangers." Catherine said with a grin.

"But mom…" Tyler said as he looked at his carpet.

"No buts. You are going and I'll help you pack." Catherine said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Tyler mumbled under his breath as he and his mom started packing some clothes. Before leaving the house, she gave him some food and water.

"Be safe. I love you, Tyler!" Catherine said as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"I love you too." Tyler said as his mom's hug slowly turned into a death squeeze.

Finally letting go, Catherine walked over to Chiron, who to her, was just an ordinary man and whispered something into his ear. Smiling, he shook her hand and gestured for Tyler to come. Saying one more goodbye, Chiron, Alex, and Tyler departed, leaving Catherine standing on the front porch, crying.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
